I Bet My Life On You
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Chase thinks he right. Bren proves him wrong. And Chase has never been more glad he did. Oneshot. Chase/Bren


**A/N: A little oneshot I wrote while listening to ****_I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons. _****I recommend listening to the song while or after reading cuz ITS AN AMAZING SONG. But you don't have to, to understand the story. **

* * *

"I'll do it."

"CHASE NO!"

Chase ignored the scream of voices behind him, begging him not to go. The struggle of his teammates as they tried to free them selves from arms of S.T.O.R.M guards. His fists squeezed tight as his eyes did the same, wishing he could block out their cry's.

_I'm doing this for them. I'm doing this for them. I'm doing this for you._

It was the mantra he repeated through his head as he walked away from them.

She held handcuffs out towards him, and he reluctantly held his hands up for her.

"Chase please…!"

The lone voice called out to him, begging him.

His voice caught, "I'm sorry Bren…guys…but this is the last you're going to see of me."

Bren's reply was tears, streaming down his young boyish face. He wanted to run to him, hug him, tell him he would never leave. But he couldn't. He knew he was taking the path they would never want for him, but what choice did he have.

_I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for you._

"Please forgive me…for all I've done."

He turned away, their screams the background music to his final chapter.

* * *

Bren would not let this happen.

The storm may have swept Chase away, but god be damned if he wasn't going to find a life raft.

He had Chase had had their disagreements over the years, their ups and downs. But through it they had both come out the other end. Chase might think he's right this time, but Bren was going to prove him wrong.

Chase had always been there for him. He would do the same.

* * *

Chase was almost 100% sure he was dead. Or at least he was going to die.

Sure there was a slim chance he might somehow escape this but that's all it was. A slim, slim chance.

He knew he was doing the right thing, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He hoped Bren could forgive him for leaving him alone. He wondered if it were the other way around if he could do the same.

But he knew there would never be an 'other way around'. He would never left Bren get put into this situation. If giving up his life to Charlemagne meant Bren lived, then he would happily pay the price.

The van stoped suddenly, then lurched sideways. Chase felt a sickening sense of vertigo and weightlessness before the van hit the ground.

His head cracked, sounds rang in confusing waves around his head. His body felt weak and jellied, his back one giant sore spot. He wondered if the van had been thrown instead of tipped like he first thought.

Bright light harassed his eye's as the sounds grew louder. His hands reached out, knowing who they would find before he could even see them.

"You were wrong."

His head lolled, trying to pull itself up. Mouth opened to ask what the hell he was talking about but it seemed to be too slow to speak right.

He was carried, he thinks, away from the noise, confusion. Away from his death.

"You idiot, you were wrong."

"Bren…?"

His eyes opened to the most magnificent sight.

"Bren!"

He sat up, arms up to wrap themselves around the other. However a fist connected with his face first. There was no real power behind it, not intention to harm. The shock of it was enough to fully wake him though, and his stunned eyes met with Bren's.

"You were wrong Chase. ..this is not going to be the last time I see you. I will not just stand by and watch you leave me forever. You were wrong because doing _that_ is not _right_ Chase. By any of us, least of all me."

"Bren…I knew you would save me."

"You did?"

"Yeah Bren, I wouldn't bet my life on you if I didn't think you could do it."

The two hugged, finally.

"Thank you for proving me wrong Bren."

"You welcome Chase. I suspect it won't be the last time."

Chase chuckled, "No, I suspect it won't."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it guys, I know its short. Please let me know what you thought in a review. it makes my day!**


End file.
